General Katana
General Katana was the dictator of the planet Zeistor Earth in a distant past (Renagade Version) he was the main villain of Highlander II. HistoryEdit Katana ruled the planet Zeist with brute force. Connor MacLeod and Ramirez started a rebellion against him but are defeated and captured by his troops. Later on the two are trailed by Zeist's priests who sentence them to be reborn on earth and fight with other Immortals who are exiled from the planet. The last one can return to Zeist or remain on Earth mortal.Katana is very displeased and remarks that the penalty for treason is death.The two however are sent to Earth leaving Katana with the fear that Conner once wil come back and overthrow him. In 1985 MacLeod defeated his last enemy The Kurgan and won the prize, but choose to stay on Earth. Arrival in 2024Edit In 2024 MacLeod has become old and tired, but is still able to return to Zeist. Katana thinks that he will be an easy target and sends his two Immortal henchman Corda and Reno to kill him. They attack MacLeod soon after their arrival but underestimate him as a result Connor easily kills them both and becomes youthful again due to the quickenings. Katana decides to kill MacLeod himself and travels to New York. He is teleported inside of a train and kills a man for his long overcoat, after he caused the train to smash through a wall, Katana chooses a large empty building for his fight with Connor. He meets MacLeod at holy ground at the tomb of his deceased wife Brenda Wyatt. This gives him the opportunity of taunting MacLeod who remarks that Katana is stil the same jerk as before and that he never even wanted to go back before Katana tried to kill him. Soon thereafter the two fight at the top of the empty building, the fight however is broken off when Connor jumps on the top of an elevator that is crushing down. The Destruction of the Shield.Edit After his failed attempt to kill MacLeod, Katana forms an uneasy alliance with David Blake leader of the Shield Corporation. Connor together with Ramirez and Louise Marcus are trying to free Connor's old friend Dr.Allan Neyman from prisson. They find Neyman dying but he can give them the exact location where they can look through the shield. Soon thereafter Blake activates a deadly trap to kill them, Ramirez sacrificed himself Connor and Louise escape in a stolen car. On the way out Katana jumps in front of the car,Connor runs right over him but he manages to climb on the back. Connor tries to get him off the car and the two fight on the roof. MacLeod gets a beating from Katana, but still succedes in throwing him off the car. When they drive away Katana is laughing. Katana returns to the Shield Corporation knowing that MacLeod will come back sooner or later.Blake is angry that MacLeod is still alive and a treath to them and accused him of screwing it up Katana then loses his patience with Blake and brutally murders him. When Connor enters the building he finds Katana waiting for him in the Dome where the Shield generator is. This time MacLeod has his trademark Katana With him. After a short fight Katana nearly overwhelms Connor,who in the last moment pushes Katana's hand against the energy-field of the generator. Katana is forced back and Connor at the advantage. In the end MacLeod forces Katana on his knees, and beheads him. With the combined Quickenings MacLeod destroys the Shield. Personality.Edit Katana was a very cruel and sadistic person. He liked to kill people or destroy things for his amusement. He also felt much hate towards Connor MacLeod, which he saw as a threat to his position. He would often make snarky remarks about things as when he was on the subway train. Fighting Style.Edit Katana used a special two-handed sword, that could increase at his full length when a button was pushed. He used his strength to overpower his opponents. Category:Movie villains